


together.

by razussy



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Gay Bill, Gift Fic, M/M, Oneshot, bi paul, short short short, they deserve rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: paul isn't good at focusing while on his date.
Relationships: Bill/Paul Matthews
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	together.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencecollapsed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencecollapsed/gifts).



why did he agree to go with him again?  
oh, right, that's why.  
paul moved his gaze from the colorful stage to bill, who was staring at the scene in awe; his eyes wide, his mouth agape with a grin, he looked stunning. they were watching a musical at the starlight theater, something paul thought would be a living hell, but as it turns out… it wasn't all that bad.

he didn't like the singing, no, that was the worst part. he can appreciate good choreography, and the costumes and the set design, but he can't bring himself to adore it as the rest of the audience has been for the hour they've been watching. before he could bring himself out of his thoughts, he noticed the song ended with a bang, and it was the end of act one.  
cool, only less than an hour to go.

“wasn't that amazing? i wish alice was able to come, she would've enjoyed it, too!” exclaimed bill, as he turned to face paul with his lovely smile.  
“i guess so. too bad she had to go back to her mom's a few days ago.” he said with a nod and tried his best to ignore his own smile creeping up on him. he continued to listen to the other talk about what he was liking so far in the show, taking in the clear joy coated on each word said. it was cute.

the house lights that hung over the audience dimmed, indicating that the guests need to get back in their seats for the following act. paul internally objected to this, he wanted to continue to see a happy bill under the fuzzy lights; he was greedy when it came to looking at him, he couldn’t get enough of bill. at least the stage still illuminated enough to reach the pair, and he can see that same grin on his face from before.

paul took bill’s hand into his, the warmth relaxing him in his chair, and he closed his eyes. if he had the ability to nap, he would, knowing that the man next to him was in a good mood and won’t be leaving his side anytime soon. sadly, the man can’t fall asleep unless it was completely silent and dark, and with the people belting notes it was easy to say he wasn’t going to be dozing off. what he wasn’t aware of while he had his eyes closed was that bill had watched him for a moment.

in that moment he realized that he was extremely lucky to have a boyfriend that took on favors for him. he turned his attention back to the stage, thinking one day he would be more than willing to return this for paul. afterall, he deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> posted early due to me not knowing if i'd have power or not tomorrow bUT !! happy birthday bro !


End file.
